


Érika

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: "Era o barzinho de sempre. E obviamente, ele não viria. Já passavam das 2:00 e nada de sms ou ligação pedindo desculpas. Já era a terceira vez que aquilo acontecia em duas semanas. Me levantei, paguei minhas duas cervejas e me dirigi à saída."





	Érika

Era o barzinho de sempre. E obviamente, ele não viria. Já passavam das 2:00 e nada de sms ou ligação pedindo desculpas. Já era a terceira vez que aquilo acontecia em duas semanas. Me levantei, paguei minhas duas cervejas e me dirigi à saída.

\- Miga, senta com a gente.

Eu tinha ouvido, mas fingi que não era comigo.

\- Não deixe ele estragar a sua noite. - A moça insistiu.

Me virei para encará-la, saber qual era a dela. - E você com isso? Você nem me conhece.

\- Só quero te pagar uma bebida e falar mal dos homens.

Ela não estava sozinha. Na mesa, duas outras mulheres, uma negra de cabelo curto e uma branca de cabelo raspado do lado. Se abraçavam. Não me inspirava conforto, mas eu já estava me sentando ao lado da loira de longas mechas azuis que tinha me chamado. - Eu não odeio homens. - Avisei.

\- Nem a gente. Só não transamos com eles. - A de cabelo raspado disse enquanto a loira pedia mais cerveja e todas riram. Eu ri também, mas de nervosismo.

\- Fale por vocês duas, eu e minha amiga aqui, - a loira perguntou meu nome. - Transamos com homens, geralmente os piores tipos. Fale aí. - E me passou a bebida.

Tomei minha cerveja mais calma. Soube o nomes das três, mas Érika, a loira, era quem mais falava na mesa. Contou seus desamores e logo eu também estava relatando meus desastres amorosos. Ou melhor, o álcool falava por mim.

\- A gente precisa liberar essa raiva toda. Vamos dançar.

\- Aqui? - Minha voz soava já estridente.

\- Não, vamos à um clube bem legal, não é longe.

Era um clube estranho chamado Clube 0. Era pequeno, mas estava cheio. A música era eletrônica, mas de um tipo soturno, claustrofóbica. Não dava pra prestar muita atenção nas pessoas da pista, mas elas me pareciam criaturas sensuais e disformes; me atraíam de alguma maneira. Eu seguia Érika, que por sua vez seguia suas amigas. Sua mão agarrada a minha. Paramos e ela chegou bem próxima ao meu ouvido. - Seja sensual. - E começou a dançar na minha frente. A ideia era seduzir algum cara na pista, mas eu mesma não consegui distinguir as pessoas. Eu via Érika bamboleando na minha frente. O mais bonito é que seu cabelo a destacava na semi-escuridão da boate. Ela tinha noção do poder dele, então o jogava no ritmo obscuro daquela música esquisita. Estava se insinuando para alguém, mas eu sentia que era pra mim e o pensamento me assustou. Dei meia-volta e tentei achar a saída daquele inferno. O álcool estava me fazendo pensar coisas horríveis.

\- Tudo bem?

O ar gelado da madrugada não estava me ajudando a pensar.

\- Vou te levar pra casa.

\- Não. - Eu disse rispidamente.

\- Mas você não tá legal... vou chamar um táxi.

\- Eu faço isso.

Saquei o celular da bolsa e chamei um táxi. Minhas pernas reclamaram, então me sentei na calçada. Érika sentou do meu lado, achei que sentaria próxima a mim, mas ela estava um tanto distante; ela deve ter percebido que eu não ia me tornar lésbica depois de algumas cervejas. E aqueles pensamentos não era eu, era o álcool. Ela não deveria tentar se aproximar de mim. E de repente, me lembrei das duas amigas de Érika. - Elas são fofas.

Érika fez força pra entender de quem eu estava falando, mas logo descobriu porque fez um "o" com a boca, aquele gesto me pareceu atrevido. Não tinha nada de atrevido naquilo, era apenas uma expressão, não queria dizer que ela queria me seduzir...

\- Conheci elas na faculdade. Eu sou de um lugar onde se duas garotas querem namorar, tem que esconder isso de todo mundo. Então sair com elas é conhecer um mundo novo. E elas são sim umas fofas.

\- Você acha que alguém pode virar lésbica depois de sair com pessoas assim?

Érika riu. - Não. Não mesmo. Só vira lésbica quem já é um pouco e não sabia. Ou quem é bissexual e não sabia. Sabe, tem um monte de gente que não entende os próprios desejos e se você vive numa lugar em que isso é muito errado, você não vai querer ser uma pessoa errada. Então você de repente vê gente feliz sendo aberta sobre sua sexualidade e... - Parou. - Olha, você vai me odiar por dizer essas coisas, e não é como se fosse uma surpresa para mim, mas hoje eu senti que eu quero me relacionar com mulheres também. Com você em especial.

Meu coração saltou. - Então você me chamou no bar porque...

\- Não. Te chamei porque eu sou muito solidária com quem fica três horas numa mesa de bar sozinha. Mas depois, vi como você é interessante, e não sinto como uma amiga acha outra amiga legal. É de um jeito mais forte, tipo quando eu me interesso por caras.

Estranhamente, eu me senti animada com aquilo, e isso queria dizer que ela estava me contagiando com o lesbianismo dela.

\- Eu te achei interessante também, mas eu não sou... lésbica.

\- Querer beijar uma mulher não te faz lésbica. - Virou o rosto para o outro lado. - E se fizer também, e daí?

Fiquei quieta. O táxi apareceu e antes de eu me levantar, me inclinei e a beijei de leve nos lábios. Antes de meu rosto expor minha vergonha, por que eu estava ridiculamente envergonhada, entrei no táxi e não pude evitar de sorrir.

No dia seguinte reparei que não tínhamos trocado telefones.


End file.
